Give me a chance
by Rogan Lover
Summary: Hey! Full summary inside. Not a chapter it's a summary. Please tell me whether I should continue with the story. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! What up? I want to write a new fanfiction I not sure if anyone will like it so here the summary:**

**Logan is madly in love with Cece but she couldn't be bothered because she still hates after what he did to Rocky. After a number of times of asking for forgiveness she still refused even Rocky had forgiven him. So he turns to Rocky for help. Bing the generous person she is she agrees but little does she know what Logan plan is that might just catch Cece's eye. Rocky agrees to be Logan girlfriend... There friendship is put to the test. Will Cece get jealous? Does Logan really love Cece or his he trying hide his feeling from someone else? Why did Rocky say yes to help Logan was it just to be a good friend or was it something more?**

**Tell me what you think. If it is a good summary and whether I should do the story. please review!**

**Love **

**Rogan lover**


	2. He is really that desperate!

**Hey guys. So this is my new story. Hope you will enjoy it! P.S. this is a Rogan and Cogan story. :). This story might be 10-15 chapters.**

* * *

**I do not own Shake it up Sadly :( **

* * *

**Cece's POV**

"NO! For the billionth time. NO." I shouted

"Why? I really like you." He told me.

"I have four really good reasons." I told him.

"And what are these so called really good reason." He asked.

"Firstly, we are the exact opposites and we disagree on everything." I stated the first reason.

"Opposites attract and we do not disagree on everything." He told me.

"Yes we do." I said to him.

"No" he told me.

"Yes. See we are doing it right now. Its called disagreement." I told him loud and clear.

"Continue." He said.

"Continue what?" I asked.

"The really good reasons why you don't want to go out with me." He said.

"Ok. Secondly, you broke my best friend's heart." I shouted at him.

"Technically she broke up with me and she did forgive me." He said.

"Thirdly, you refused to be friends with me when I asked." I told him.

"That was two years ago and I regret it. I think you are a beautiful, talented, smart girl." He said sincerely. I blush at the last comment but that still doesn't change the way I feel about him.

"And last but most importantly. I HATE YOU with a passion. I hate you more than-" I screamed at the top of my voice but I was interrupted.

"Hey, hey, hey." Rocky said like her usually cheerful self.

"Hi Rocky. Can you please get Logan out of my apartment?" I asked her practically begging.

"Cece why can't you just say yes. It's just one date. Maybe you will actually like it. I mean look at the poor boys he is practically on his knees begging for you to say yes." she told me.

"No Rocky. I hate him. I still do not understand why you still forgave him for breaking you heart." I told her.

"Cece unlike you I do not hold grudges. Just forgive and forget." She told me.

"No rocky you don't understand I hate him!" I said running to my room.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I really like Cece. Maybe even love. Why does she have to live in the past? Can't she give me a chance? I am so deep in thought I almost forgot that a) Cece left and b) Rocky was right there.

"So..." I told her.

"So.. you really like Cece don't you?" she asked me.

"Ya. I think I might be in love with." I told Rocky.

"Wow. I never thought I will here you say that about Cece."

"I don't get it. You forgave but why won't she?" I asked her. Maybe she will know the answer.

"Look after the break up I was really depressed and sad. So she told me that she will never ever forgive you for what you did to me. I told her countless amount of times that she should move on but I guessed she didn't. But I don't think that is the reason why she won't say yes to your question. I think she really does like you but she just can't believe it or she is trying to hide it." She told me.

"She actually might like me!" I said to her excited.

"Yes." She told me.

Let's see how am I going to make her say yes. I could surprise her. But she doesn't like surprises. I know I got the prefect plan. Now all I need is someone to help me. Yes! Rocky she's perfect.

"Rocky, could I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Sure. What?" she told me.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

"Sure. What?" I asked him. I really feel sorry for him. He is trying so hard to catch Cece's attention but she isn't interested. I wish he would do that to me. I am so jealous. What! No Rocky you are not jealous. Logan is you ex-boyfriend and Cece is your best friend. Your right conscious.

"Umm. Would you mind helping me to get Cece to say yes to go out with me." He asked me. Anything but that! Why did have to be that?

"Sure" I blurted out. What else was I gonna say. I can't just say know after just telling him that Cece might like him.

"Thank you. I got a great idea. I am just not sure if your gonna like it." he told me a bit shyly.

"How bad could it be?" I told him curious to hear his idea.

"I think this is the only idea possible that will actually work so here it goes. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"What? You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend? No way. Anything but that." I asked him.

"Hey you know that hurts. Was I really that bad of a boyfriend. Can you think of anything better that will actually work?" He asked me.

"Yes you were that bad a boyfriend. Umm. No I can't think of anything better." I said to him.

"Please I can't think of a better person. Plus its just pretend." He pleaded.

"Fine. Being the good person I am. I will help you." I told him.

"Thank you so much. When are you meeting up with Cece?" he asked me.

"It was now. We were suppose to go shopping but we were interrupted by some people." I say glaring at him.

"Hey! Sorry. When is next time you meeting up?" He asked again.

"Tonight. We are having a sleep over at her apartment. Why?" I asked him.

"Great. We will go on our pretend date tonight." He told me.

"So I have to cancel on Cece?" I asked him.

"Yes. How else are we suppose to go on our date?" He told me pointing out the obvious. I am confused now.

"Okay. I will cancel the sleepover but we do we have to go on a real date? Why can't I just stay at my apartment and act like we went on a date?" I asked him.

"What if she goes to your apartment and sees you then she will now that you are lying. And at least people will see us or maybe even Cece will see us then she will now it is true. That we are "Going out"." He says. Wow I never thought of that. He really has thought of everything.

"What if this plan doesn't work?" I ask him.

"It will work. If Cece does like me. Which there is a really good chance that she does. She will get jealous. As her best friend she will tell you everything and when she finally admits that she likes me. Then we will break up for some unknown reason and Cece and I will go out. Simple as that." He told me.

"You call that simple?" I asked him.

"Yes. You should have heard my other ideas." he told me.

"Okay. What time are you picking me up and where are we going to?" I asked him.

"Around 7pm and we are going to Crusty's." He told me.

"I see then there is a good chance that Cece will stop by there." I told him.

"Yep. I gotta go. See you tonight." He says and leaves Cece's apartment. I climb up the fire escape and jump into my room window. I take out my phone and text Cece.

**Rocky: Hey Cece. Sorry can't make it tonight. Maybe we can have the sleep over tomorrow night. :)**

Five seconds later Cece replied.

**Cece: Okay :'( What u doing tonight?**

**Rocky: I have a date.**

**Cece: Cool. I have to go Flynn is nagging me to fry bacon. Text u tomorrow. Tell me everything.**

**Rocky : Ok Bye.**

Thank god she didn't ask me who my date was. I wonder what Cece will say. I guess she will find out tomorrow of my relationship. Or should I say fake relationship. I can't believe Logan is so desperate for Cece to give him a chance.

* * *

**So what do you guys think. The next chapter will be based on their fake date. Please read and review, Fav and follow. If you have any question or suggestions please review or PM me. Again I hope you enjoyed the story. I might only update next week or the other because exams are in three weeks and I am really stressed about them. So wish me good luck and hope I do well. Once again I would like you to read my sister's story. It is called Will it Last and I am also apologising on her behalf because she is really sick and can not update. Hope she's gets well soon. :)**

**Love Rogan lover**


	3. Your in trouble!

**Hey guys. Hope you all doing good. I would like to thank grace-1997 for telling me not worry about you guy whether it is a Rogan or Cogan story. Guys please stop sending review saying it must be a Rogan or Cogan story. It is going to be both and the end, well you have to read and find out. Well this chapter is about their "date". Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**I do not own Shake It Up or the Shake It Up character. Sadly. :(**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

UGH! I have no clue what to wear. I have been looking through my closet for at least two hours. I don't why I should care but I just do. This bring me memories when I was getting ready to go on my double date. But last time he was actually my boyfriend. I sighed disappointingly. Why should I be sad? I am helping him to get Cece. For some reason that did not sound right in my head. No! I couldn't possibly still have feeling for Logan. Could I? I couldn't and I wouldn't. I am getting Cece to like him if she already didn't. Okay, lets not focus on that. Let's just focus on what I am going to wear. I don't want dress to formal because I don't want to look like an attention seeker. But also don't want to dress to casual, like I didn't even care. But I have to dress casual, we are just going to Crusty's. Let see, maybe I should wear the new gold dress I bought. Ummm no it would be too sparkly. I got it. Cece bought it for me last year but it was too big. It would be perfect. The dress had a white, lace top part and a brown bottom. It reaches mid-thigh. I should wear it would brown ankle boots and a few bangles. I hope its not too dressy. My hair is in soft curls. It is 18:45. Wow. My dressing up took at least three hours. I still don't know why I care so much. Maybe it's just because I don't it it to turn out like last time. A disaster!

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Should I wear the denim shirt and the black beanie or the black shirt with the royal blue beanie? I don't know. I am sounding like a real girl right now. But I am actually really nervous. I don't know why but I just care. Maybe I just don't want it to be like our first date last time. I have been staring at my closet for at least an hour now. I see it's 18:50. I should hurry up! Come on make decision. I eventually go with the denim shirt and black beanie. Wait should I wear a beanie? I don't want it too seem formal and like I real cared nut also don't want it to seem like I really don't want to be there because I do. After she is doing this for me to get Cece. I feel butterflies in my stomach every time I think, hear or say her name. I think I really do love her. I hope this plan works. I decide not to wear the beanie because I am just wearing jeans so it won't look to formal. I quickly rush out the door, get in my car and drive to Rocky's apartment. Five minute left! Better hurry. I knock on her door and she opens it. Wow!

"Hey. Are you ready to go? You've staring at me for the past five minute I am not sure if that's a good thing or bad." she asked me. I was just speechless. She looked amazing.

"You look gorgeous. I was just so speechless. You look so beautiful in that dress." I told her.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." she replied.

"Ready to go?" I asked her finally take my eyes of her body meeting her eyes.

"Yep." She answered and we went to my car.

While we were driving there. It was silent. It wasn't awkward though. Halfway through the drive she asked me about the Cece to like mission.

"So what exactly do I do at Crusty's?"

"We not really gonna be doing anything really. Maybe I will put my arm around you or hold your hand. Just to let people see that we are dating and word will get out to Cece. If we lucky maybe she will even stop by." I answered .

"Okay." she said ready to put on her act.

As we walked into Crusty's we were holding hands. Deuce immediately saw us and came towards us.

"Hey. Table for how many?" He asked.

"Just two." I answered.

"Are you going out or something." Deuce asked.

"Yep. We dating." I said to him.

"Oh. Okay." he said as he led us to our table. I sat next to Rocky.

"Can you give us five minutes?" Rocky I said him. I can't tell she is a bit nervous.

"Sure." Deuce said and left to another table.

"Relax." I told her.

"How can I this feels weird." She answered back.

"What. The fact that we are on a date or the that this a fake." I asked her. The last part hurt when it came out my mouth. It felt wrong.

"Both." She told me.

* * *

**Rocky's POV **

"Both." I told him. Logan looked really nice tonight. I am bit nervous. What if Cece comes? What will happen then? Deuce came over and took out a notepad.

"You love birds ready to order?" Deuce asked. I twitched t the sound of the word lovebirds. Its fake. I hate lying to people.

"Yeah. Rocky? What are you having?" Logan told him. Wow. That word didn't affect him. Then why is it affecting me?

"Ummmm. I will have a vegetarian pizza." I said a bit tense.

"I will have a chicken and pine." Logan said to Deuce.

"Drinks?"

"Just a glass of water for me. Thanks." I replied.

"A can of coke." Logan answered and Deuce was off.

"So, how school been?" I asked Logan.

"Good. For you" he told me.

"Great." I told him.

"How have been? Its been like what? A year." Logan asked.

"Its been really good. Busy with school, shake it up and my family but really fun." I said.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

* * *

"Here are your drinks. Your food will be ready in about 5-7 minutes." Deuce said.

"Thanks." We both said. Logan took his coke and drank it. While he was placing it back. He accidently knocked my drink over me. I was soaked!.

"I am sorry Rocky. I really didn't mean too." He said while helping me clean myself up.

"Its okay. You didn't do it on purpose." I said looking him in the eye. I didn't realise how close we wear until we started leaning in. We were millimetres apart. Ummm should we be doing this? I mean while he explained to me about hugging an holding hands but not kissing. His lips touched mine. I placed my arms around his neck as he moved his around my waist. Our kiss was interrupted by someone voice and we quickly spread apart.

"Oh My God! Rockelle Oprah Blue what are you doing here? With him?"

* * *

**I tried living you at a cliff hanger. Who do you think the person is? Its kind of obvious though. Anyway please read, review, fav and follow. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, exams were going on and I was to busy studying. Well three more exams! An I am finished! So hope you loved the chapter!**

**Love**

**Rogan lover**


End file.
